ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Templar Order
The Templar Order, also known as the Children of Cain, the Cult of Kosmos, the Order of the Ancients, the Order of the Knights Templar '''and the '''Order of Solomon's Temple, are a military order who seek to control the world through a New World Order by using Pieces of Eden. They have been at war with their mortal enemies, the Assassins, throughout human history. History To be added Members General of the Cross * Unnamed (2014 AD) Council of Elders Ellen Kaye lol.png|Ellen Kaye (2016 AD) * 4 unnamed members (2016 AD) Guardians Alan Rikkin.png|Alan Rikkin (2014 AD - 2016 AD) * 2 unnamed members (2014 AD) Inner Sanctum of the Templar Order Current Juhani Otso Berg.png|Juhani Otso Berg * Agneta Reider * Alfred Stearns * David Kilkerman * Laetitia England * Mitsuko Nakamura * Simon Hathaway * 2 vacant places (December 2016 AD - ?) Former Alan Rikkin.png|Alan Rikkin (2012 AD - 2016 AD) Daniel Cross.png|Daniel Cross (? - 2012 AD, former Assassin) Warren Vidic.png|Warren Vidic (? - 2012 AD) * Álvaro Gramática (? - 2017 AD) * Isabelle Ardant (? - 2015 AD) * Otto Schmidt (? - 2012 AD) Grand Masters Hugues de Payens lol.jpg|Hugues de Payens (1118 AD - 1136 AD, French and Levantine Rite) Robert de Sable.png|Robert de Sablé (1190 AD - 1191 AD, Levantine Rite) Armand Bouchart.png|Armand Bouchart (1191 AD - 1193 AD, Levantine Rite) Jacques de Molay.png|Jacques Bernard de Molay (1292 AD - 1312 AD, French Rite) Rodrigo Borgia.png|Rodrigo Borgia (1476 AD - 1503 AD, Roman Rite) Cesare Borgia.png|Cesare Borgia (1500 AD - 1503 AD, Italian Rite, de facto) Cesare Borgia.png|Cesare Borgia (1503 AD - 1507 AD, Italian Rite, de jure) Laureano de Torres.png|Laureano de Torres y Ayala (1673 AD - 1722 AD, West Indies Rite) Reginald Birch.png|Reginald Birch (1735 AD - 1757 AD, British Rite) Haytham Kenway.png|Haytham E. Kenway (1754 AD - 1781 AD, Colonial Rite) Charles Lee.png|Charles Lee (1781 AD - 1782 AD, Colonial Rite) Francois-Thomas Germain.png|François-Thomas Germain (1789 AD - 1794 AD, Parisian Rite) Crawford Starrick.png|Crawford Starrick (? - 1868 AD, British Rite) Alan Rikkin.png|Alan Rikkin (? - 2016 AD, Worldwide) * Gerard de Ridefort (Levantine Rite, 1185 AD - 1189 AD) * Philippe du Plessis (Levantine Rite, 1201 AD - 1208 AD) * Ahmet (Byzantine Rite, 1509 AD - 1512 AD) * François de la Serre (Parisian Rite, 1768 AD - 1789 AD) * William M. Tweed (American Rite, 1863 AD) * Thaddeus Gift (British Rite, ? - 1927 AD) * Sun Yat-sen (Chinese Rite, ? - 1925 AD) * Stirling Fessenden (Chinese Rite, 1925 AD - ?) * Unnamed (American Rite, 2014 AD) * Unnamed (West Indies Rite, 2014 AD) * Unnamed (Mexican Rite, 2014 AD) Members Abu'l Nuquod.png|Abu'l Nuquod (Levantine Rite) Al Mualim.png|Al Mualim (Levantine Rite, former Assassin) Alexios.png|Alexios (Cult of Kosmos) Auguste Oberlin.png|Auguste Oberlin (Italian Rite) Christopher Gist.png|Christopher Gist (British and Colonial Rites) Duncan Walpole.png|Duncan Walpole (West Indies Rite, former Assassin) Edward Braddock.png|Edward Braddock (British Rite) Eudoros.png|Eudoros (Order of the Ancients) Julius Caesar.png|Gaius Julius Caesar (Order of the Ancients) Garnier de Naplouse.png|Garnier de Naplouse (Levantine Rite) Haras.png|Haras (Levantine Rite, former Assassin) Henry Ford.png|Henry Ford (American Rite) Jing Lang.png|Jing Lang (Chinese and West Indies Rites) Jubair al Hakim.png|Jubair al Hakim (Levantine Rite) Roi des Thunes.png|Le Roi des Thunes (French Rite) Lucius Septimius.png|Lucius Septimius (Order of the Ancients) Lucrezia Borgia.png|Lucrezia Borgia (Italian Rite) Lucy Stillman.png|Lucy Stillman (Worldwide, former Assassin) Lucy Thorne.png|Lucy Thorne (British Rite) Majd Addin.png|Majd Addin (Levantine Rite) Malfatto.png|Malfatto (Italian Rite) Manuel Palaiologos.png|Manuel Palaiologos (Byzantine Rite) Marco Barbarigo.png|Marco Barbarigo (Italian Rite) Masun.png|Masun (Levantine Rite, former Assassin ally) Maximilien de Robespierre.png|Maximilien Robespierre (French Rite) Medunamun.png|Medunamun (Order of the Ancients) Melanie Lemay.png|Melanie Lemay (Canadian Rite) Octavian de Valois.png|Octavian de Valois (Italian Rite) Odai Dunqas.png|Odai Dunqas (Byzantine Rite) Ristoro.png|Ristoro (Italian Rite) Shahkulu.png|Shahkulu (Byzantine Rite) Shay Cormac.png|Shay Patrick Cormac (Colonial Rite, former Assassin) Sibrand.png|Sibrand (Levantine Rite) Silvestro Sabbatini.png|Silvestro Sabbatini (Italian Rite) Silvio Barbarigo.png|Silvio Barbarigo (Italian Rite) Sofia Rikkin.png|Sofia Rikkin (Worldwide) Stefano da Bagnone lol.png|Stefano da Bagnone (Italian Rite) Talal.png|Talal (Levantine Rite) Tamir.png|Tamir (Levantine Rite) Uberto Alberti.png|Uberto Alberti (Italian Rite) Vali cel Tradat.png|Vali cel Tradat (Byzantine Rite, former Assassin) Vieri de' Pazzi.png|Vieri de' Pazzi (Italian Rite) Vlad the Impaler.png|Vlad the Impaler (Byzantine Rite) William of Montferrat.png|William of Montferrat (Levantine Rite) Zhang Yong.png|Zhang Yong (Chinese Rite) Allies * Benjamin Franklin (as a puppet) * Cleopatra (as a puppet) * Nikola Tesla (unwillingly) * Olivier Garneau * Ptolemy XIII (as a puppet) * Tarik Barleti Enemies * Assassin Brotherhood * Instruments of the First Will Category:Groups Category:Templar Order